


Pervert

by cumrag



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Cause Lance is asleep at first but he likes it, Established Relationship, Fingering, Fluff, I just wanted to write fluffy rimming and perverted shiro, Lance is very pretty, Lovers, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent?, Pet Names, Pretty Lance, Rimming, Scent Kink, Shiro is a pervert, Slight possessive behavior, Somnophilia, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumrag/pseuds/cumrag
Summary: Shiro may be a pervert but he's Lance's pervert.





	Pervert

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted fluffy perverted shit

Shiro awoke to the feeling of divine sin coursing through his veins.

 

His face was tucked tightly in the crook of a golden bronze neck, nose pressed against the juncture where shoulder and neck met, to smell sugary sweet vanilla and warm tropical coconuts.

 

The smell of Lance.

 

The smell of something heavenly.

 

His arm was slung possessively over the slim curved hip, hand resting on his shirt to lay splayed over his heart. It heated slowly and gently with sleep. A soft thunk thunk thunk feeling against his palm.

 

He smiled softly and snuggled his nose closer to the bare soft skin.

 

Lance smelt divine.

 

Shiro laves the skin with his tongue, groaning low in his throat. Lance tastes good too. So very good.

 

His hips can't stop, rutting against Lance's naked backside. He wears nothing but Shiro's shirt. Pleased, Shiro pinches Lance's pebbled brown nipple.

 

The sleeping boy squirms and moans sleepily. His cock is hard now.

 

Lance is so soft and warm. He smells heavenly and taste so sweet and he's so so vulnerable as he sleeps unaware of Shiro'ss perverted ministrations.

 

Ah, thats right he thinks amusedly as he snakes a cold hand on to Lance's velvet hard length. He's is a pervert.

 

A perverted creature driven by lust who touches his lover in their sleep, who sniffs and masturbates to their dirty panties when desperate with need, and a drunk- a drunken fool who's intoxicated off their scent.

 

Shiro groans loudly-  and Lance whines as he strokes and flicks Lance's length torturously slow.

 

Shiro ruts harder and desperately with need. Drunk off of Lance's tropical-sugary sweet smell. His name leaves Lances lips breathlessly; "Shiro"

 

His hips cant up and down in tune with Lance's movements, the younger man fucking up into his fist with sleepy determination. Pre-cum oozes out Lance's pretty pink-brown tip. A sticky nectar that Shiro aches to taste on his tongue.

 

Shiro wants to taste Lance. Taste him like a starving man seeing food for the thirst time. He's addicted. Obsessed even, and he can't get enough.

 

He purrs lustfully into his sleepy boyfriends ear. Trailing his tongue on the outer shell of his ear and biting the lobe. "You taste so good, Baby Boy. So pretty- so sweet".

 

As if hearing his praises, Lance keens and arches his back, grinding his pert ass against his thick aching arousal. Its a perfect arch worthy of all the world to see. But then again, no. Never for all eyes, only Shiro's. Shiro is too possessive- too greedy to ever let anyone ever see Lance like this.

 

For the first time in his life, something is truly his, his own and he'll keep it for himself selfishly. Shiro is the dragon and Lance is the pretty blue jewel in his hoard. To keep and protect forever.

 

Growling low with the thought, he slings his legs over his pretty lover's hips and grinds down hard. Lance is his. His pretty blue boy.

 

A gasp is punched from Lance's plump pink lips and his eyes flutter open delicately. Long lashes fluttery against his cheeks in wakefulness like a butterfly's wings.

 

Shiro caresses his cheek fond and full of love. A sleepy smile graces Lance's lips.

 

"What a *gasp* way t-to wake up" he groans out. Slim fragile hips stuttering up to brush against Shiro's hard length. Shiro simply smiles and presses a chaste kiss to the sweet lips.

 

Its innocent despite the filthy movements and Lance- God, Lance smells so fucking nice. He wants more. He wants to inhale this scent like its all he needs to survive, to roll around in it like s bitch in heat. He wants to- to...

 

Shiro wants to taste, and inhale and possess, and consume.

 

"Let me taste you, Baby Boy. Le-let me. Please" he begs. His hands grips and rub soft hairless thighs, Lance hums in pleasure and spreads his legs obscenely. He's all exposed and spread out so sweetly for Shiro. Cock twitching and dripping pre-come and dusty pink whole gaping for attention.

 

He's still slick and wet looking from last night. He slides down and lays on his stomach to worm a finger into Lance's heat. He's warm, wet, squishy, and tight. Lance moans out prettily from above, slender fingers sneaking their way into his hair in a tight grip. Shiro rumbles with pride.

 

"Sh-shiro please~" 

 

So shamelessly wanton all for him.

 

He grins and sucks a red mark onto the tender skin of Lance's thigh as he works his finger in and out of the tight heat.

 

Shiro needs a taste now.

 

Lance whines high and pitched when Shiro slides his fingers out and Shiro can't help but think that his baby boy is so cute. He couldn't wait to see Lance writhing and squirming on his tongue.

 

He wraps strong arms around his legs and buries his tongue into Lance's ass without warning. Lance breath hitches from above, a long moan drawn out from sinful lips.

 

He wiggles and squirms his tongue inside, tasting left over vanilla lube and his release from last night with a hint of Lance on his tongue. Its intoxicating and he wants more.

 

Moans and gasp are like music to his ears as he fucks Lance on his tongue. The young man doesn't know whether to run away from the tongue or fuck himself down on it and Shiro grins, lapping up the sweetness.

 

He wants to taste Lance's cum. 

 

He buries his face deeper, tongue fucking him for all he's worth and Lance comes with a loud moan of his name. Cum splatters all on his soft toned tummy and Shiro rises up to greedily lap at it all.

 

A winded chuckle falls from Lance's lips.

 

"Cariño eres un pervertido"

 

Shiro grins.

 


End file.
